The Protector Of Emma Wood
by midnightair
Summary: Lee has a small secret he needs to protect. First fanfic so please R
1. Chapter 1

**Series: **after season two

**Rating: **T, just to sure

**Category: **relationships/general, kind of AU

**Paring/Focus: **lee and Kara, also some William.

**Warnings: **tragedy/ angst

**Summary: **Lee has a little secret that he has to protect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own these characters...but if I did… hmmm Apollo

_The Protector of Emma Wood_

**-Chapter One-**

Disappearances in the middle of the night, ducking out of meetings early, some times he was gone for days and it just wasn't like him. No one knew what was going on but there was defiantly someone who wanted to know. Captain Adama had being acting strangely from a week before starbuck decided that enough was enough. Something was defiantly happening but so far her best friend had refused to tell her what was going on.

Kara Thrace knew that their relationship had being strained ever since she had come back from Caprica, but she had hoped that they could look past that and work on what was making him act like a furtive.

Walking down the galactica's corridors starbuck started to think back to when lee had started to act strange. Must have been the triad came a week ago. Yeah that was right, he was pulled out of the game early by a urgent matter that the president needed and the next day he didn't turn up to work.

The commander had to put out a call on the ships speakers to locate him. No one knew where he had been, but he eventually showed up with a black eye and no explanation for either even though the commander gave him crap for being late for work. Starbuck had asked him that afternoon but he had brushed her off with some excuse about sleeping even though they had checked the pilot's quarters and it didn't explain the black eye.

Many bizarre events followed that day. He disappeared and was late for work three times before the commander had to put him in the brig so he knew where he was. He then had down time for two days and left galactica and wasn't heard from in till he arrived back 48 hours later. It was like he had been replaced by a totally different person who looked exactly like him.

He also seemed jumpy all the time and you could tell that when you were talking to him he wasn't really listening; it was like he was worrying about a more important issue. The thing that scared Kara the most about lee's behavior was that he was reminding her more and more of Balter.

Turning the corner Kara came face to face with the man of her thoughts. He was backing out of a storage room and looking around guiltily while he locked the door. When he spotted starbuck looking in his direction he jumped about ten feet in the air. If Kara wasn't so concerned for her friend's sanity she would have laughed.

"Lee?"

Only when she spoke did lee look her in the eyes. Without replying Apollo turned to walk in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for him Kara was quicker and had him pinned against the storage room door in a matter of seconds. She wanted answers and he wasn't leaving until she got them.

"Starbuck was there something you wanted" he asked coldly obviously annoyed at her actions.

"Yes captain there is something I want, I want you tell me what the hell is happening" she replied loosening her hold on him.

Lee just shook his head and was silent. Only then did Kara realize how tired he looked. Something must really be worrying him.

"Lee?" she questioned again. This had to be serious.

He was silently looked at her. Kara sighed.

"Lee something's up. We all know it. Here's your chance to tell someone before your dad orders you to tell someone" she stated getting in his face. Imitation usually worked well in her experience.

"Lieutenant what makes you think I would tell you anything" he replied.

Kara ignored the bitter comment.

"Because you love me" she said with a fake innocent smile.

"Gods you're never going to let that go are you" lee asked as she realized him from her hold.

"Never!" she replied smiling.

Lee smiled. Gods it was kind hard not too when Kara smiled.

"Please Lee, tell me" she whispered he grin faltering slightly.

Apollo nodded even though he knew he was giving in too easily. Truth be told he was getting sick of keeping this all too him self.

Sighing lee turned back to the storage room door. Before he opened it he turned around again to face her.

"Kara, you can't tell anyone about this, not a soul. I could get in serious shit for this" he whispered looking at her frantically. Looking for the trust he already knew was there.

"Don't you trust me Apollo" she joked as she followed him through the storage room door once he had opened it.

"With my life starbuck" he stated seriously closing the door behind her and leading her over to a bookshelf on the other side of the room. Standing in front of the rusty bookshelf starbuck couldn't see how this could have been the big secret.

That was before lee reached behind one of the books and knocked three times paused then knocked again another two times. At this point Kara really started to believe that lee had lost it. Lee reached up and moved the bookshelf out of the way. It made so much noise that she missed the small three knocks that rang on a small door that appeared behind the book shelf. Turning the doorknob and lee pushed Kara into the darkened room before replacing the bookshelf and following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

"Lee-Lee" a small quite voice rang out through the darkness nearly making Kara faint.

"I'm here Emmy" lee replied walking forward and picking up a little girl who looked about six or seven. She had curly brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Once he had a secure hold on the little girl he walked over to confused and stunned Kara.

"Emmy do you know who this is?" he asked the girl gesturing to Kara.

The girl looked at Kara then back at Lee. Then as she looked at Kara again she said,

"Its Starbuck, the second best pilot in the universe".

She turned back to look at the man holding her to see if she was right. Lee nodded but Kara laughed.

"Kara this is Emma Wood" lee said gesturing to the girl in his arms ignoring Kara's laugh.

As Kara stepped forward the girl turned to look at her again.

"Kid I'm the best pilot in the universe" she stated as a greeting. The girl shook her head at this comment.

"No Lee-Lee's the best pilot in the universe, he saved me so he's the best" she stated before hugging Lee.

"That's right Emmy, but I have to talk to Starbuck so would you be able to play with your toys for a little while?" Lee asked placing Emmy down on a bed in the corner of the room that Kara had only just noticed. Emmy nodded before turning her back on Kara and Lee and picking up an old worn teddy bear. Sighing again Lee gestured a still stunned Kara to two chairs in the other corner of the room. She sat down and looked at Lee as he sat down opposite her. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Lee Adama"

It was a statement as well as a question.

Lee shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Gods should he begin? Lifting his head he looked into his best friends eyes. He knew he could trust her.

"Alright better start at the beginning" he muttered under his breath Kara just stared as she awaited his explanation.

"okay when the president called me during that triad came she sent me over to the Geminon Traveler because there were rumors of fights breaking out and children getting involved." he stopped and looked over at the little girl who was playing in the corner. He looked back at Kara as he continued.

"When I got there I was directed by the captain to a section of the ship where most of the fights were. That's were I found Emma." lee stopped to take a breath. He hated this bit. Kara just waited patiently for him to go on.

"There was this guy there beating her up, got no idea who he was. Anyway I went over there and tried to get him to stop it but got punched instead"

"Ahh" thought Kara. That explained the black eye.

"We rolled around for a bit but the guy wouldn't give. It ended-" Lee stopped to take a breath but found he couldn't go on. Even after the life they had been living he still couldn't believe what he had done.

Kara took his hand when she noticed his hesitation. Lee took another deep breath to continue.

"Well he went for my gun but I was quicker. I swear I didn't mean to kill him Kara, it was just a shitty shot" He added almost in a whisper. Kara squeezed his hand as acceptance. She understood how hard it was sometimes to do your duty.

"Anyway I went back to the quarters to see if Emma was okay and she kind of just latched onto me and wouldn't let go" he looked up at Kara as he finished his story. He had left out the part about Emma having almost no clothes on and the fact that it looked like she hadn't eaten or drunk in about three days. Kara must have seen the pain in his eyes as he remembered Emmy's scared face because she moved her chair closer to his.

"But why have you been keeping her a secret Lee? Kara asked as she gently squeezed lee's hand again.

"Because when I called dad to see if I could bring her back he said no. I couldn't leave her there Kara, she would have died. I just couldn't do it" lee replied barely above a whisper.

"She cried when I tried to leave so I just thought that if I tried I could get her through security and into safety she would be okay" he added his voice still barely above a whisper. He then went on to explain how he had hidden her on the raptor and then hidden her here on galactica and sneaking her, his rations which explained why no one had seen him eat.

"So that's why you've been disappearing so much" Kara questioned when lee finished. Lee nodded and looked over at Emmy and smiled. She had fallen asleep.

"She was having nightmares so I came here at night to make sure she was okay". Lee stated.

Kara leaned over and gave lee a hug. He could be so sweet sometimes. If the hug surprised him, he didn't show it. Instead he held her tighter glad to have shared his secret with someone else. Pulling away Kara had a sudden idea.

"Lee I can help look after her if you want" she asked. Lee looked at her questioningly

"You sure Kara?"

"Yeah lee you look like you could use a break, but your dealing with the temper tantrums" she joked.

Lee smiled gratefully. Full time child caring was tiring him out a bit.

"Thanks Kara you're an angel, now my only problem is keeping this from my dad" he said as he pulled his hands away from Kara's to rub his face.

"Oh don't worry Lee-Lee, I think we'll work it out" starbuck stated smiling. Lee smiled too at her use of the nickname Emmy had created for him.

Suddenly the ships speakers were alive with Dee's voice,

"Could the CAG please report to CIC, pass the word for Captain Adama please report to CIC"

Lee groaned. Gods would he ever had time off? Unfortunately the announcement had also woken Emmy.

"Do you have to go fly vipers Lee-Lee?" she asked sleepily when he rose from the table. Lee walked over and gave Emmy a small kiss on the head.

"Sorry Emmy duty calls I'll be back later okay" he asked as he rose again. Emmy smiled

"As long as starbuck can stay with me" she said. Lee turned to Starbuck expecting to see a discussed expression despite their earlier conversation. He was pleasantly surprised by her smile.

"Oh course I'll stay kid" she said as she too rose and walked over to Emmy's bed.

"You sure Kara?" Lee asked again. Starbuck smiled and pointed to the door.

"Yeah I've got nothing better to do," she said still smiling

"Work calls Captain, don't be too long" she added.

Lee returned the smile and headed out of the hatch. Back to the reality of war.

_A/N thanks to all the wonderful people who submitted reviews. They really helped. Hope I did better on the grammar this time. It really helps the writing process especially as this is my first fic. Thanks again!_


End file.
